turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday Present
Meta Timing: 10 July 2022, Book's birthday Setting: The 1st Darling-Jones house Text Book and Nanny sit on the floor, helping Baby figure out this whole 'rolling over' business. Derek works the video camera and Charlie sits opposite, hands flat against her legs, trying so, so hard to smile. A knock at the door. "I'll get it." Charlie stands, goes to the foyer, opens the door, and presses a hand to her mouth. "Mx Darling," greets a guard. Logan nods to Charlie, yanks his arm free, and strolls inside. "You have three and a half hours," says the other agent. "We'll return then." They release Jackson's arms, tilt their dumb hats, and head back to the black SUV. Charlie moves to the side. Jackson takes a careful, almost reverent step over the threshold and reaches for the door, just as Charlie pushes it— They knock hands. He hesitates. She lets go. Jackson closes the door behind him. Charlie swallows. He takes a deep breath, finally looks up. Charlie presses herself close against him. Jackson hugs her back tightly. "You look awful," she croaks. "Haven't been sleeping," he admits. "Da!" shrieks Book, hurtling from the family room. "'ey, Monkey!" Jackson pulls off a flawless crouch-and-scoop. "Happy birthday!" Book coos and tucks a flooffy head under Jackson's chin. Jackson sighs—shoulders easing, eyes welling—and kisses Book's crown. "You been having a good birthday?" Book nods enthusiastically. "I'm sure it's even better now that Daddy's home, ay?" asks Nanny as she steps into the foyer. She hugs Jackson, making a giggly Book sandwich. "It's wonderful to see you {again}, Jack." Jackson serves up a watery smile, opens his mouth— "C'mere, Book." Nanny eases Book from Jackson's arms. "Mum and Dad are going upstairs to talk for a minute, but they'll be riiiight back." Book {leans back}, pouts at Jackson. Jackson forces all the sadness and stress from his face and smiles encouragingly. "Pinky promise," he croaks. "I'll be right back." Charlie ruffles Book's hair. Nanny hums and heads back to the family room. Book peers over her shoulder, waving. Jackson waves back. Charlie threads her fingers through Jackson's. He looks at their hands. "Don't let go," he whispers. Charlie smiles. "C'mon." ' ' pulls away— Jackson flails after her. —sits up, reaches into the bedside table drawer for her notepad and pencil. "You didn't take anything with you—" He huffs, "'s'not like I had—" "—so we'll gather up what you need now."' "Charlie, it's—" "Just—!" Deep breath. "Just let me do this." He nods. "We'll get everything together now, and I won't have to think about it, we won't worry about forgetting anything, you won't— " She swallows. "We will not be stress—we won't be frantic trying to get you two ready to go." "How did I ever do anything before I met you?" "Badly." [Jackson smiles— "Guilty." —and kisses her temple. Her smile wins out. "Everything wool you own ...." "Umm, sleep gear, long-sleeved shirts, slippers, my good trainers ...." "Underwear?" "On the house." Charlie snorts. "Gave us boots and tees, too. Seem allergic to wool and decent socks, though." Weak smile. "And sleeves." Charlie scowls at the list. "Are they trying to freeze you to death?" "Not on purpose?" Jackson rubs his neck. "/'What.'" "Almost caught my death the first day." Hugs himself. "Logan had to pitch a fit to get me into Medical and thawed out." Charlie growls, grinds her teeth. He nudges her shoulder. "This isn't his fault, you know. He's just as trapped 'n unhappy as I am." "/'He's' not the one with a family missing him." Charlie shoves to her feet, claws through the closet for a duffel. "Top shelf," prompts Jackson, stepping beside her. "Go put the food you need on the list, Jones." Jackson swallows, pads away.] ' ' ' Charlie gets the door for the two agents. Jackson acknowledges them, Baby sobbing against his shoulder. The second agent takes hold of the duffel bags' straps. Logan looks at them and lets go. The second agent tilts their hat to Charlie and heads to the car. The first agent takes Baby from Jackson— Charlie immediately steps forward. That agent settles Baby in Charlie`s arms. Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Nanny Category:Book Category:Charlie Category:Jackson Category:Logan Category:Baby Category:The 1st House Category:Jackson is a dad Category:Charlie is a mum Category:Derek Category:Uniforms Category:PPDC's punishment-reward system Category:PPDC's penchant for Suits and black SUVs Category:PPDC's complete control over outside contact Category:Birthday Present arc Category:Tag for the PPDC's penchant for Suits, Uniforms, and black SUVs Category:Child Language Category:Nanny (ficlet) Category:Book (ficlet) Category:Baby (ficlet) Category:Derek (ficlet) Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Charlie (ficlet) Category:Logan (ficlet)